Lo importante de la tragedia
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Fics que relatan los sucesos luego de la tragedia del 27F, el terremoto que azotó a Chile el 2010 y como Manuel logra levantarse gracias a la ayuda de sus jefes.


**NA:** ¡Hola! Wow... lo que encontré revisando mis carpetas, creí que había perdido estos fics, la verdad es que es un tema antiguo, pero me gusta como se desarrolla la historia... debo aclarar que en ese entonces no me caía bien Piñera y pensaba que Bachelet había sido una buena presidenta... no me interesa meterme en polémicas, pero ella ya no me agrada. y tío Piñi... bueno... tío Piñi me hizo mucho reír, fue triste que dejara el mandato XDDDD, me encantaban sus piñericosas... como sea, espero que les guste el fics.  
.

* * *

**Lo importante de la tragedia.**

No había podido verlo aún.

Había regresado cerca de las 2 de la mañana de vacaciones y no había dormido absolutamente nada… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo era posible que algo así ocurriera! ¡Se había sacudido la tierra hasta que las ciudades se cayeron! _Bien, bien_, Chile era un país sísmico pero jamás había pensado en ese desastre, menos aún terminando su periodo de mandato.

Cómo le dolía ver a su gente sufriendo de esa forma; muertos, desaparecidos, habitantes sin agua ni alimentos, sin sus casas…

Las reuniones seguían siendo la tónica, pero por lo menos ahora tenían mayor noción de lo ocurrido… en un principio había sido caos, no habían teléfonos ni luz, la tierra se movía demasiado para ir de un lugar a otro de la ciudad… tenía miedo, pero jamás pensó que sus temores quedarían pequeños comparados con la realidad…

Ahora tendría otra reunión con el presidente electo, los ministros de este y sus propios ministros; todos y cada uno de ellos metidos en su casa, un lugar más informal, un tanto más ameno, especial para calmar los ánimos que habían entre ella y Piñera, lo importante en ese minuto, no eran las rencillas políticas sino su gente que sufría cada segundo embarrados, sedientos y asustados.

_Y él._

Él era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. No lo había podido ver y su instinto de madre la estaba matando… el saber que su _niñito_ estaba en aquella cama con un ataque de epilepsia tras otro, con algo de fiebre y muy débil.

-Manuel –habló suavemente mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama y le acariciaba los cabellos _porfiados_ al joven país quien estaba enfermo y postrado.

-J-jefaza… que bueno que está aquí… m-mi gente… cómo está mi gente.

-Procura descansar Manuel, tu estado no es el mejor y debes tener fuerza para el proceso que viene luego de una catástrofe como esta.

-Cómo voy a descansar sabiendo que ellos están allá… d-desvalidos… a-asustados… aargh –un nuevo ataque se ensañó con el delgado cuerpo juvenil al tiempo que se sentía una nueva réplica en Santiago, algo más fuerte que las anteriores.

A Michelle se le apretó el estómago cuando el pálido cuerpo del chico se azotó inconsciente contra la cama, estremeciéndola no sólo por el movimiento sísmico.

Chile era un territorio telúrico, eso se lo habían enseñado desde que era pequeña. En síntesis eran dos capas de tierra que estaban sobrepuestas una sobre otra y que cuando esta se deslizaba todo lo que estaba arriba sufría.

La placa de Nazcar o algo así.

Lo que jamás le enseñaron fue que una de sus peores consecuencias era que el cuerpo de la persona que representaba a su nación cada cierto tiempo sufría de fuertes ataques, dejándolo postrado, débil, con su orgullo por el suelo, quizá incluso más abajo.

Manuel se veía adolorido, agotado, casi fantasmal;_ Igual que el alma de su pueblo… aquella gente fuerte descendiente de héroes valientes… ahora con su orgullo sangrando, partiéndose al compás de sus casas y pertenencias rotas, las mismas que alguna vez consideraron su patrimonio._

Manuel era epiléptico y aquello no era del saber popular, realmente no lo ocultaba, pero no era su tema favorito, además las crisis le venían cada mucho tiempo pero cuando llegaban se hacían notar con fuerzas impensables destruyendo villas, matando personas, devastando ilusiones.

-Ellos están bien, yo me encargaré de eso, muy, muy luego comenzaremos de forma presta a enviar ayuda a los diferentes lugares en los cuales la necesitan.

-Cuántos se han ido jefa… por favor…necesito saber que este dolor que siento sólo es por el estúpido esfuerzo de mis músculos por hacerme la vida imposible y nada más.

-Ay Manuel… cómo me gustaría mentirte… Dios sabe que me gustaría que todo fuera de otra forma pero… ya van 795… -Michelle sintió como una parte de ella se quebraba y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de forma libre por las ojeras que denotaban falta de descanso por parte de la presidenta -795… y no he podido hacer nada… que ganas de tirarme contra esos edificios Manu… que ganas de arrancar con mis propias manos aquellas piedras que impeden a esas personas arrancar, ser libres… vivir, Manuel… algo tan simple como vivir… a muchos se los tragó el mar y yo no puedo… no puedo meterme e intentar salvarlos… sólo mando y dirijo, pero no me es posible ir allá y brindarle la comida y los remedios que son necesarios para seguir existiendo… es terrible ver juguetes infantiles tirados en el suelo, fotografías… ellos mismos, Manu… ellos mismos muertos por las calles y yo no puedo hacer nada ¡Y se supone que soy su presidenta y es mi deber protegerlos!

-Jefa… -se sentó en la cama como pudo, agotado como estaba, y la abrazó con dulzura intentando trasmitirle todo el orgullo que sentía por ella –yo sé que nadie podrá hacerlo mejor que usted…

-Lo siento Manuel… vine a apoyarte y terminó siendo lo contrario.

-Tranquila, para eso estoy, soy su hombro así como usted es el mío cuando estoy en problemas y aunque ya deje de ser mi jefaza yo seguiré estando acá para usted.

-Gracias Manuel… -descansó un rato su cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo joven que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y lentamente se fue relajando lo suficiente para recordar otras cosas que le debía decir –oh, muy cierto, debo comunicártelo antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar… Martín tiene mi celular inundado de sus llamadas, está desesperado por saber noticias tuyas; tanto así que le tuve que rogar a Cristina que lo atajara un poco porque no podía hablar con él… ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de verte a ti y ese rubio sólo quería que lo atendiera.

-Es ma' hueón –sonrió con los ojos luminosos a pesar del cansancio.

-Él ya sabía que sufres de epilepsia.

-No es algo que le hubiera contado… Martín es muy sapo, se dio cuenta solo.

-Luciano, Miguel, Pedro e Itzel, Alfred, Ludwig… uf… muchos de los países se han comunicado con nosotros ofreciendo su apoyo… incluso Julio está preocupado por ti…

-Ese pequeño demonio, de seguro sólo quiere que me reponga para seguir molestándome por el mar… si me declarara ahora la guerra todos se irían en su contra.

Bachelet sonrió sin emitir ningún comentario… sabía que era la manera que tenía Manuel de salir del shock del minuto… con ironías y cambiando el tema, para distraerse.

-Chile entero está levantándose para apoyarnos unos a otros… somos fuertes Manuel… no te des por vencido por favor… muchos tienen familiares desaparecidos, muchos otros amigos muertos y aún así… a pesar de todo... son capaces de extender su mano, de levantar a su hermano, de limpiarle las lágrimas y las heridas para que este a su vez ayude a otro y a otro… todavía hay esperanzas, Manu… a pesar de todo podremos levantarnos como siempre… -soltó una risita pequeña –incluso Mario está organizando una Teletón para el Chile devastado…

-Presidenta –se escuchó una voz masculina entrando en la habitación. Ambos se sorprendieron al verse ahí. La mujer saludó con una pequeña reverencia y se paró de su sitio al lado de la cama despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un torpe argumento.

-Debo retirarme, tengo que preparar las cosas en mi hogar para acoger la reunión.

-Lo siento Michelle, no sabía que estabas acá, si prefieres puedo regresar luego…

-No, no, yo ya me marchaba, por favor Sebastián, no llegues tarde.

-No te preocupes, allá estaré.

Manuel frunció el ceño al notar que ambos ni siquiera aguantaban estar en la misma habitación… ¿y así pensaban en unir fuerzas para ayudar a un país?

.

.

Los ministros miraban avergonzados la escena… había partido todo en paz y enfocados en lo que realmente interesaba: el bienestar de los damnificados, pero luego de unas horas de reunión se había convertido todo en un campo de batalla entre la actual presidenta y el futuro mandatario.

Tanto era así que ya ni siquiera contaban con el apoyo de sus respectivos ministros que miraban a todos lados y bebían el café en completo silencio.

-¡Que mierda ocurre acá! –los ojos marrones de Manuel brillaban con enojo al ver a las dos personas en las que recaía el poder de su nación peleándose como dos _cabros chicos_ –sabía que pasaría esto ¡Menos mal que vine!

La nación apareció cojeando, rojo por la fiebre, mostrando en su rostro sudado y un gesto de dolor cada vez que daba un paso. Lo escoltaba una enfermera quien lo intentaba detener o por lo menos ayudar, pero la cual eran absolutamente ignorada por el muchacho, quien era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse trasladar.

Estuvo a punto de caerse dos veces, apenas afirmado en un bastón odioso que le disminuía su hombría, su fuerza, sus ganas de luchar; que lo hacían parecer lisiado y enfermo, que lo hacían sentir como tal y lo hacían tomar conciencia de que estaba mal, aún así él sabía que aún podía levantarse porque si sus habitantes lo habían hecho a pesar del dolor que sentían él jamás iba a defraudarlos…

-¡Manuel, qué haces fuera de la cama! –regañó indignada Michelle mas lo único que consiguió fue la mirada de reproche por parte de la nación.

-¡¿Qué qué hago aquí?! Ah no… en este minuto no tienes derecho a reclamarme –se sentó en una de las sillas mirando de reojo a los asistentes –las replicas comienzan a bajar de intensidad y lapsus… más que nada queda la incomodidad y un dolor de guata molesto… claro… también la fiebre, pero ni loco pienso quedarme en cama mientras mi gente llora y ustedes se sacan los ojos como pendejos caprichosos –ambos mandatarios bajaron la vista llenos de vergüenza al notar recién lo que habían estado haciendo en la última hora de reunión –Michelle, deja de contestar de manera majadera las criticas y tú Sebastián termina ya con el asunto del presupuesto… ¿No se conectan con la tragedia en Chile? ¿Acaso no notan que afuera mi gente muere?

Un dolor en el pecho, que lo hizo recogerse sobre sí mismo, anunció una nueva replica. Comenzó a rezar internamente porque pasara luego, para que no fuera un nuevo ataque… no ahora… no cuando más lo necesitaban, debía aguantar para ser el rostro visible de la fortaleza de su pueblo…

_Pero mierda cómo dolía… _

Dos lágrimas porfiadas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el escritorio de caoba, junto con su rostro maltrecho.

La actual y el futuro presidente corrieron a socorrer al muchacho.

El temblor vino tan rápido como se fue.

Así mientras Manuel se iba recuperando lentamente de lo que no alcanzó a ser una crisis, Bachelet y Piñera lo fueron recostando sobre un sillón… nadie intervino, sólo los miraron trabajar en conjunto y sonrieron.

Esa era la verdadera secuencia de las cosas, sin peleas, sin rivalidades mal adquiridas, sólo unidad y cooperación.

-No pienso perdonarte lo de las arcas fiscales –el hombre miró a la mujer bajita con una sonrisa la cual ella contestó de la misma forma.

-Yo no pienso dejarte en paz cuando seas presidente a ver si te gusta que te moleste la oposición.

-Ya lo veremos Michelle… ya lo veremos.

¿Qué importaba? Lo único realmente sagrado era que toda su gente tuviera comida, agua y un lugar digno para dormir, lo realmente importante era hacer renacer a Chile como el Ave Fénix, las políticas faranduleras podían esperar… por el bien de Manuel y de sus habitantes.


End file.
